Iced Coffee
by IncubusRhapsodos
Summary: This is a story bout...well, I can't explain it. I suck at summaries. Just r&r. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS. THIS STORY WILL EVENTUALLY HAVE BOTH. Chapter 2 rewrite.
1. New Kid

A/N: This is a nice little story that may just make it into chapter form. This features one of my characters, Nixalaya, who is a female and Saix's older sister, just to avoid confusion. So, now, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!

VIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIII

Chapter 1:

New Kid

VIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIII

"HEEEEEY, PEOPLES!!!!" All of the Organization turned around in confusion. A blue-haired female charged toward the black-coated ensemble. Saix walked in after her, shaking his head slowly while his cheeks flushed an almost adorable pink.

"This...is Nixalaya." Saix said unsurely to the ensemble. "She's my older sister and she needs a place to stay...at least until she gets her...'career'...back on track."

"May I ask what her career is?" Zexion muttered quietly. Saix flushed pink again. " That's up to her if she wants to tell you." Nixalaya's head tilted to the side. "Nah. I think I'll let 'em figure it out on their own."

Axel stepped forward. "I'll be happy to show her to her room, if you'd like," He flashed her a rather cheeky smile and winked. Nixalaya's thin, feminine eyebrows tilted downwards over her wide, topaz, oddly feline eyes. "I don't think so. Nice try, redhead."

Axel's grin faded and he stepped back, hanging his head in defeat. Nixalaya's expression softened. "Oh, fine. I hate seeing you look so depressed and pathetic." Axel immediately perked up and turned around, happily grinning. He bounded up to her, still grinning so widely the tattoos under his eyes stretched from it. "You're cute," Nixalaya commented, patting Axel's spiky crimson locks.

"Soooo...are you going to show me my room, or are you going to stand there grinning like an idiot all day?" Axel's grin died down a little, picking up Nixalaya's few bags and headed toward one of the barren, white halls. Nixalaya stood up to follow him. Axel couldn't help but stare as he watched Nixalaya move, her movements were so delicate, lithe and graceful, it looked like she was dancing.

"Let's go!" she chirped, bouncing to a stop in front of the redhead. "Y-yeah," Axel stammered, still blown away by her graceful movements. With a stumble, Axel tunred around and headed down the hall. She danced after him, humming a tune softly. "You sure are happy," Axel murmured shyly.

"Yeah. I'm happy to be staying here. You're going to have to introduce me to everyone. They all seemed...oddly polite."

"Chi-" Axel snorted. "Polite? I don't think so. You'll find that out soon enough."

"You're polite," Nixalaya said quietly, dancing faster to keep up with Axel's strides. "A little rough around the edges, but polite." The hair on the back of Axel's neck stood on end, and he had the feeling that Nixalaya's feline eyes could see deep below the surface, down into the soul.

"What do you do for a career, anyway?" Axel said, shaking off the odd feeling. Nixalaya's smile turned almost wicked, and she replied, "I'm a sex education specialist."

Axel cocked an eyebrow. "Really? That's interesting. How'd you fall into that?"

"Well, my mom was a sex education specialist too, and well, you can't help but pick up on some of that stuff. Then, later on, I realized, I really like helping people with their problems. I've saved a lot of relationships and marriages, and...well, I really enjoy doing it. I like getting reports that couples are able to work out their problems after seeing me."

Axel sighed, feeling that longing rise in his chest again. It was a bittersweet longing, one that tore at the fringes of his soul and tempted his body.

"Do you think you could help me with a problem?" Axel sighed after a long moment of hesitation. "Sure," Nixalaya said, pausing at the doorway while Axel turned the knob.

She let out a happy 'WHEEE!' before jumping on the soft white bed that was fitted perfectly into a corner. "Silk sheets...how romantic..." he purred, rolling her tongue on the 'R'. She finally regained her composure, straightening her baggy black pants before addressing the silent Axel. Axel set her bags on the ground beside her bed.

" Soooo...what's the problem?" Nixalaya said, nearly bursting at the seams with curiosity. Axel's hair stood on end again as feline amber met poison green. "Well..." he hesitated. "I'm...kind of in love."

"Yes...what's wrong with that?"

"He's...kind of a guy."

"Oooooh! My specialty!!" Nixalaya exclaimed happily. "I specialize in gay relations."

Axel giggled nervously. "I really really love him. But, the problem is, I'm afraid he won't love me back and I'll lose my best friend."

"Oh. Friends and Companions. That's always the most difficult kind of love to confess. I'll give you a little hint. Do you guys have a hangout you like to go to?"

Axel nodded. "Well..go there. Make sure no one's around. Then, just start out slow and work your way up to it."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"You'll know. If he doesn't feel the same way, then he'll pretend like you didn't even say anything. If he does...well. You'll know that way too. " Axel smiled.

"Thanks, Nixalaya." He looked up for the first time, looking at Nixalaya's cropped, blue hair that stuck out in all directions. Long, blue bangs hung down in her distinctly feline eyes.

Her eyes were wide again, as she gazed deep into Axel. Axel got up from where he was sitting crosslegged on the floor. "I'll do it. It's gonna be hard, but Roxas is gonna know how I feel tonight."

VIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIII

A/N: Well, what did you think?? This is only the first chapter, although probably pretty dull, please bear with me! Next chapter, Axel confesses his love for Roxas, so you know its gonna be good! Lately I've been suffering from writer's block and this might just be the story to break it all loose! R&R pleeeease!! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WANTED! FLAMES ARE PERMITTED, BUT ARE NOT APPRECIATED!!!! ANYONE WHO HAS THE TIME TO FLAME SOMEONE ELSE'S HARD WORK IS OBVIOUSLY EVIL AND PROBABLY KICKS PUPPIES FOR LAUGHS! So there. Mean old FLAMERS.

All who just reveiw get LOTS AND LOTS OF COOOOOOOOOKKIIIIIEEESS!!!!!!!! There will be lemons in later chappies! But for right now, just enjoy the lovable fluff and the gruff little Nixalaya. I'll try to flesh out her character more in the next chapter. I did a bad job by not revealing more about Nixalaya.


	2. Do You Really Love Me?

A/N: Well, I was booored and I was so happy that people actually read my story, so I decided to write the next chappie of Iced Coffee!!! My chappie-bunnies are happy and thanx for the favs hermione494!!!! I'd still like reviews though. Reviews are craved as a Nobody craves hearts. I promise I'll try to flesh Nixalaya out more, but I like to take my time with the character development.

Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNKINGDOMHEARTS.

VIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIVIIVIIVIIIVIIIVII

Chapter 2:

Do You Really Love Me?

VIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIII

The bright crimson sunset washed over Axel's pallid complexion as he stepped out of the dark portal that led from the Castle. His fingers rubbed at his temples as he struggled to sort things out. The smaller blonde he was seeking sat on the ledge with his head buried in his knees.

_He looks really sad, _Axel thought, his thoughts immediately going to his young friend. "What's up, Roxas?" Roxas looked up and sighed quietly. The clock tower the pair perched on was bathed in sharp black shadows from the setting sun. The shadows gave the stonework a chiseled, unreal effect, the faint shadows of the two Nobodies dancing on the crimson-painted stonework.

"Roxas?" Axel pressed, sitting beside the young Nobody. "What's wrong?" Roxas sighed again and smiled weakly, but the smile is fake and it's broken and Axel can tell through the pained look in Roxas' sapphire blue eyes. "It's nothing, Axel."

"Evidently it's something or you wouldn't be sitting there about ready to bawl." Axel murmured gently, handing Roxas a sea-salt ice-cream that he'd brought with him from the Castle.

Roxas smiled gently, taking the ice cream bar from Axel's gloved hand. After a short silence, Roxas spoke up. "Sometimes I wish you couldn't read me so well, Axel." Roxas muttered, biting into his ice cream. "Yeah, something's wrong, but it's really not your burden to bear Axel, really, it's not."

"That doesn't stop me from worrying," Axel sighed, looking at Roxas with the only real sincerity he'd ever shown towards anyone. Roxas smiled again, turning fully towards Axel.

"I..." Roxas trailed. _I love you Axel._ Those were the words he wanted to hear. He shoved his bubbling hopes down into the pit of his stomach, waiting for Roxas to continue.

"I want to know why I have the Keyblade. If we can't gather hearts for ourselves, why do I have a weapon to take hearts from the Heartless? I don't get it...and if I can take hearts, then why do we need Sora? It makes no sense, Axel."

"Eh, why are you so worried about the Keyblade? You should be grateful for it. Just take what life gave you and run with it, that's what I'd say. Just don't worry about it, Roxas." Axel sighed looking out into the bright sunset.

"I wish we could see the sunset back home." Axel sighed, trying to put his thoughts together. "Roxas..." he hesitated. "I have something to tell you. It's really important...but it's really hard to say at the same time..."

"What's on your mind, Axel...?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nixalaya stood in front of the mirror in her large bathroom, coaxing her blue hair into even sharper spikes. She'd always thought of herself as a big tomboy, preferring boy's clothes over girl's clothes only for the main reason that they were warmer.

She was quite petite, slender, lithe and graceful. She considered her figure average at best, mainly because she was all muscle and never had much of a girly figure. Girly enough, but didn't have the whole 'sex goddess' thing going for her with the perfect hourglass shape. Her favorite articles of clothing were relaxed, soft t-shirts and baggy Tripp pants.

She finally seemed satisfied with her hair before putting in her earrings. Her ears were gauged, of course, not very much but enough to not look girly. Finally satisfied with her appearance, she danced out of her room to meet the Superior so he could show her around, since Axel was out winning Roxas' heart. Nixalaya smiled. Axel was a cutie, and he seemed so shy.

If Roxas didn't want him, then heck, Nixalaya was sure that anyone else with a right mind would. She danced softly through the large, marble doors that led to the Superior's chambers. "Superior?" she said politely.

The man looked up from some unimportant paperwork and smiled gently. The man stood up, flicking some of his long silver bangs out of his face. His skin was beautifully tanned, which made his neon orange eyes stand out from his skin. He was the perfect example of contrast, with pale locks and dark skin and those nearly glowing ocher eyes.

"May I help you, Nixalaya? Is someone bothering you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel was hesitating too long and he knew it. Roxas was getting impatient at his friend's silence, and Axel knew just what happened when Roxas got frustrated. Axel chewed absentmindedly on his black leather glove before speaking up.

"Roxas...have you ever...had something to say , but didn't want to say it because you were afraid of what they would do or what they would think or...you were afraid you'd lose them as a best friend?"

Roxas giggled. "Axel, what did you do?" Axel jolted. "I didn't do anything. I just...dammit why is this so damn hard?" Axel hesitated again.

"Axel...just tell me. I won't be mad and I won't tease you or anything...just tell me, Axel...please..." Roxas' tone became almost pleading, and Axel sighed. "I..."

Roxas looked into his green eyes, willing Axel to continue.

But there were so many conflicting thoughts in Axel's mind, mixed with the nearly tangible fear and longing he felt inside him, bubbling and churning in his stomach. "Axel, I've never seen you so worried...please...tell me what's wrong..." Axel's brows furrowed and his fingers went to his temples before he turned fully to Roxas, looking him in the eyes.

"Roxas...I...I love you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My, you are quite a catch, aren't you?" Nixalaya said, gazing at the tall, dark, handsome figure in front of her. Xemnas smiled a cute little crooked smile before bowing to her. Nixalaya blushed a cute pink color as Xemnas took her hand in his large, warm palm and kissed it gently. "Welcome to Organization XIII, Nixalaya."

"What a gentleman if I do say so myself." Xemnas immediately loved the way she sometime spoke in the gentle cadences of another century, and the way she moved! Just walking looked like she was dancing across the marble floors. Xemnas knew how graceful Saix was, and he knew his sister would be no different. But damn! She was about ten times as graceful as Saix.

"You know...I'd really like to meet the rest of the Organization. At least learn their names." The Superior nodded and gracefully stood, offering Nixalaya his arm. She blushed and wrapped her arm around Xemnas, dancing along with Xemnas' long, graceful strides. He called all the members to attention, then started introducing them.

"That's Xigbar, No.2, " he siad pointing to a skinny man with a long, black ponytail that was streaked with silver and an eyepatch. "Hey," Xigbar greeted, sounding almost bored. "Xaldin, No.3, Vexen, No.4, Lexaeus,No.5, Zexion, No.6, of course Saix, No.7, Axel...? Where's Axel?"

"He's out talking to Roxas." Nixalaya said quietly. "Oh...well then never mind. You've already met him. Demyx, No.9, Luxord, No.10, Marluxia, No.11, Larxene, No.12, and...Roxas, No.13." Demyx bounded up to her holding out his hand. "HI! I'm Demyx! I like to play the sitar!"

Nixalaya giggled and shook his hand. "Well, hello, Demyx." Demyx grinned from ear to ear like a total idiot for about five minutes before he stammered, "Can we be friends? I'll introduce you to everyone else so you can see what they're like." Nixalaya giggled again as Demyx flushed an adorable shade of pink. "Ok, Demyx. We can be friends."

"YAAAAAAAAAY!!!" Demyx leaped in the air about three feet before he ran off to his room to fetch his sitar.

"He's certainly chipper." Nixalaya commented. Xemnas snorted quietly. "More like special needs."

"Don't be mean, Xemnas. He's just happy. And, I guess he likes me. Gauging his reaction, I don't think he has many friends."

Demyx rushed back to find Nixalaya and he bounced around her like a hyperactive puupy, jabbering ninety miles an hour. When she didn't seem to understand, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the study where Vexen had gone. Nixalaya suddenly started running, a graceful, aggressive run, easily outrunning Demyx.

"Hey...no fair, Nixalaya...I can't run that fast..." Demyx looked at her, a hurt look in his aquamarine eyes. Nixalaya walked back over to him, looking at the little puppy-pout he had on his face. He looked like he was about ready to cry. "Don't cry, Demyx...I'm sorry...I just got a little carried away..." She bent down to look the crouching Demyx in the eyes.

"It's ok, come on. We'll go see Vexen." She patted the almost crying Demyx on the top of his spiky head before she helped him up. "There there, it's ok..." It occured to her then that Demyx was a broken little soul, a tiny creature who'd had nothing in his life besides failures and tears. He was like a kicked puppy...he cried so easily.

"You're really sensitive, aren't you? Come on...let's go little guy." She kept a comforting arm around Demyx's shoulder and he smiled again, a teary smile that eventually brought back his gung-ho enthusiasm. He giggled once before he pulled her into Vexen's laboratory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You love me...?" Roxas stammered, looking over at the redhead. "Yeah." Axel said quietly, looking at Roxas with pleading eyes. _Please please please say you love me back...please..._

Roxas hung his head, a deep blush turning his cheeks an awkward shade of red. "Axel..." Roxas sighed. "We have no hearts. We can't love."

"That's not true!" Axel pleaded, his porcelain brow furrowing. "I feel something. Right here," Axel said, pointing to his chest. "I know I do."

"It's impossible, Axel. I'm sorry," the blonde said, his brows furrowing at the slight moisture accumulating at the corners of his eyes. "Don't cry..." Roxas murmured, touching the redhead's arm.

"Dammit, I'm gonna cry!" Axel retaliated. "Is that what Xemnas told you?!" he cried desperately. "We have no hearts? How is the absence of one little organ going to take away all our feelings?!" Axel could feel heat rising into his cheeks and sharp, hot tears pricking at the backs of his eyes.

"Axel..." Roxas said, watching him disappear in a black cloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the cliffie, but the bunnies made me do it. XX I had to do a rewrite of this chapter cuz one: it was too happy andtwo: I ran into a dead end. So, sorry people who liked the first version. But I had to go somewhere with this story or it was going to go on hiatus. and I hate putting fics on hiatus. But annnywaaay... I really hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Iced Coffee and PLEASE R&R. People who review get cookies, and people who don't, well, let's just say the Shadow plushie and I know where you live!! muahahahahhaaha! Sayonara!


	3. Cradling the Shards

A/N: Finally the long awaited update: The third chappie of Iced Coffee!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!

VIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIVIIII

Chapter 3:

Cradling the Shards

VIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIVIIII

"Nixalaya!!! _NIXALAYA!!"_ Axel screeched as he stormed down the marble hallway, tears flowing freely down his face. He flung Nixalaya's door open, causing said bluenette to turn around in confusion. "Axel? What's wrong...oh..." She stopped as she saw the tearstains trailing down his pale cheeks. "Didn't go well, I assume?" Demyx joined Nixalaya in worrying about Axel, but unforunately Demyx didn't understand personal space.

"What happened, Axel? Was he being an ass? Did he yell at you? What happened???" Demyx blabbered in his ear. A vein throbbed in Axel's temple, and finally, he snapped.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT SO ME AND NIXALAYA CAN TALK, DAMMIT!!!" Demyx visibly recoiled and his eyes turned sad and watery. "You don't have to be so mean, Axel..."

"Demyx..." Nixalaya purred, "Just go play with your sitar for a few minutes. Let Axel and I talk so he won't be mean." Demyx hesitated, and finally nodded before inching out the door.

"Now...tell me what happened, Axel."

" I spilled my guts to him, that's what happened!" Axel began to pace angrily, his boots stomping angrily on the pale floor. "Well...did he get angry, did he ignore you, what happened?"

"No, he just said, 'We don't have hearts. We can't love.' Pssh." Nixalaya's amber eyes closed and a small smile turned up her lips. "What are you grinning about?"

"Because. He didn't reject you yet, Axel." Axel stopped pacing. "What?"

"He's just insecure. He's using that as an excuse to think."

Axel looked down. "No...It pretty much sounded like a rejection." Nixalaya stood up, touching Axel's shoulder. "I'm tellin' ya, Axel-kun. He's only insecure. Don't give up on the boy yet...just give him time."

Axel lifted his head slightly, shaking it softly. "I still don't think he feels the same way." Nixalaya stood in front of Axel. "Look at me and open your ears. He...is only...insecure...he..will..come...around...ok? Don't give up on him yet." Axel sighed. "Fine. I'll give him time. But you'd better be right."

"No promises, Axel. But I'm usually, always right." Nixalaya purred. "Now, go apologize to Demyx. He's only concerned about you."

VIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIVIIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIVIIII

Demyx was slumping against a wall, plucking glumly and the strings of his sitar. It was odd, because playing his sitar always cheered him up. But not this time. He was too worried. Axel had been his friend for a long time now, and to see him cry worried him to no extent. Axel'd always been there when he cried, so he wanted to do the same for Axel.

There was no denying it. Demyx like Axel. He liked Axel a lot. Maybe even...loved him.

Nixalaya's door opened and Axel walked out, jumping when he almost walked over Demyx. "Aaah! Demyx! I thought you...did you hear anything?"

Demyx shook his head.

"Oh...well, I just wanted to apologize for biting your head off earlier. I was just really hurt and all and..."

"I know." Demyx interrupted. "It's fine. But I wish you'd talk to me, cuz I do worry about you...especially since you cried, and you never cry. It's always me that cries. And when I cry, you're always there to talk me through it. Y'know, I want to do the same for you. And if Roxas doesn't love you right now, then maybe you shouldn't worry about him."

Damn. Demyx was a lot more perceptive than he let on. "Ok, Dem. If I tell you, you don't tell anyone else."

"Not even Puppy?"

"ESPECIALLY not Puppy."

" Ok I won't tell nobody."

So Axel recounted on everything he'd told Nixalaya, sometimes choking up and bursting into tears. All through his story, Demyx would pat his back or occasionally embrace him. Axel would sometimes lean on Demyx's shoulder, and Demyx would turn an adorable shade of pink, letting Axel bury his face softly in the crook of his neck. Demyx was momentarily in paradise, but of course, it all had to end.

"Demyx, thanks for hearing me out. I think everything will work out, though. Don't you?" Demyx blushed again, and nodded. "Yep. It sure will." Demyx said almost half-heartedly. "See you later, Dem!" Axel said, trotting off to do...whatever Axel does in his spare time.

_Probably gonna sit there and think about Roxas. But Roxas don't even love him like me._ Demyx slumped against the wall again. He curled up there, pulling his knees into his chest as small tears began to slip down his face.

VIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIVIIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIIVIIVIIII

A/N: Ahhh, Alas the plot thickens. Next chapter will involve a big confusing love triangle, sexy Xemnas, and a little bit of sibling rivalry if you catch my drift.

_Now's the time,_

_You know what to do,_

_I've wrote, you've read,_

_Now read and review!!_

SEEEEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!


	4. Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNKINGDOMHEARTS.

VIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVII

Chapter 4:

Sibling Rivalry

VIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVII

Saix's eyes were closed, drowning out the other Nobodies' jabbering. He loved the world that existed behind his eyelids, the one that would take him away from reality for a while. In this world it was only him, only him and his...crush.

Xemnas...that gorgeous man. He'd kept himself behind that calm, emotionless mask for so long, and this is what was keeping him from confessing his never-dying love for his Superior. Despite the rumors floating about the Castle, Xemnas and Saix really had nothing to do with each other.

But enough of that. Deep in his mind, Saix was sitting next to him, feeling the heat radiating off his body. Xemnas' large, bronze palm came up to stroke his skin, as he looked deeply into Saix's golden eyes. He confesses his love, causing Saix to blush deeply. Their lips were just a few inches apart when-

"HEY, SAIX!!" Said berserker's hair bristled angrily as his lovely vision was shattered. "Luxord..." Saix growled. The Gambler was drunk yet again, with Xigbar and Xaldin not far behind. "Ish joo havi' fuun' wit'cho...uhh...wet dreams?? Hehehe!" Luxord managed to slur before taking another swig. Saix's delicate azure eyebrow twitched, and his clawed fingers gripped the chair where he sat.

"...Die." Saix grumbled before watching the drunken Nobodies stumble and stagger away laughing. Xigbar made a few obscene gestures with his hands before scrambling into the kitchen. More boisterous laughing echoed from the kitchen before Saix got up from his perch to walk back into his room, away from the trio of drunken idiots.

As Saix's hand touched the doorknob, Nixalaya bounced around the corner giggling. "Hey, bro!"

"Hi." Saix replied boredly. Nixalaya's catlike eyes looked him up and down before she muttered, "What's wrong? You look like your goldfish just died."

"Hmph..." Saix huffed. "I've just got...a lot of things on my mind. I need to handle it on my own."

"Always the strong silent type. Well, come get me if you need a shoulder to lean on."

Saix offered her one of his rare smiles before he nodded. "Ok, sis. I will."

Nixalaya smiled back and bounded off.

VIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVIIVII

Xemnas stared at his reflection in the mirror, still fixing his pale, silky locks. Xemnas was a man that took a lot of pride in the way he looked, from his well-groomed hair to his toned, firm chest and abs, not to mention his...unmentionables.

Finally satisfied with his complicated hairstyle, he admired himself a few seconds more before turning around to head out into the main part of his room. He wore nothing but a towel, having just stepped out of the shower and was still quite wet.

Growling softly, he proceeded to dry himself off the rest of the way. Unfortunately, he caught sight of himself naked in the full body mirror that sat at one end of the room, and he stood there admiring himself. Again. At least until he heard somebody let out a surprised squeal from the doorway.

Turning, he found Nixalaya standing there, staring at his naked ass and now, everything else. Her hands barely concealed the massive nosebleed he'd caused, and he turned a violent shade of red before squealing and covering himself with his hands.

Nixalaya just stood there, both shocked and stunned that Xemnas would be standing there nude as if he was the only one in the building.

"Nixalaya!" Xemnas hissed. "Turn around." But she just stood there, stock-still, her eyes staying trained on his sexy body. "X-Xemnas...?" she stammered. "You're...h-hot..."

Xemnas straightened up, temporarily forgetting that he was still nude. "Mmh...really...?"

Nixalaya nodded frantically, inching forward. "Touchy?" she said, reaching toward Xemnas' chest.

Nixalaya's fingers brushed the soft, tanned skin of his flawless chest, and Xemnas shuddered slightly. "You like that?" Nixalaya breathed, pressing her palm against Xemnas' chest. "You act as if I'm so fragile," Xemnas sighed, taking her other hand and pressing it to his firm abs.

"You do like it, don't you...?" Xemnas nodded slightly, his eyes clouded in what could be descibed as pleasure. "Xemnas..." she sighed wrapping her arms all the way around his tapering waist, "You might want to look down."

Xemnas jolted out of his daze and glanced down at himself, and he stepped back slightly. A deep red blush graced his cheeks, and he turned away, ashamed of how his body was reacting to the simple touches.

"This...this has never happened to me before...at least not that I remember..." He said softly, slipping his boxers on over his erection. "How the hell am I going to conceal this?" His pants were slipped on after, but they fit so tight on his frame that it would be difficult to hide this.

"Here," Nixalaya whispered, striding over to the abashed Xemnas. Slowly, as if gauging his reaction, she reached into his pants, taking hold of his stiff member. Xemnas gave a surprised gasp as a ripple of pleasure moved down his spine.

She pulled his member up to where it rested slightly underneath his waistband, and she withdrew her hand. "There. It'll be completely inconspicious underneath your—mmph!" Xemnas had stepped forward and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Nixalaya's eyes stayed wide open, shocked at Xemnas' sudden display of affection. He was a surprisingly good kisser, and her eyes slid shut upon their own accord. She gasped slightly as he pulled back, opening her amber eyes to gaze upon smoldering ocher ones.

"I...I'm sorry..." he muttered, releasing Nixalaya from his embrace. "I..I don't know what came over me..I.." Nixalaya placed a finger on his plump, soft lips. "Ssshh," he whispered. "It's okay, really. It was my fault. But I just hate to see such a gorgeous, dignified man look so embarassed."

Xemnas looked down, a slight smile playing on his lips. Nixalaya strode over to his mirror and picked up his trenchcoat. "Here. Everyone's waiting for you at the little meeting place." Xemnas nodded and took the trench from her. "Okay, then. I'll see you later then." Xemnas said, before throwing his coat on over his shoulders.

He went to zip it up all the way, but Nixalaya stopped him. She unzipped it down to where some of his chest would be exposed. "There. You have a gorgeous body, you need to show it off."

Xemnas smiled again before waving shyly, and striding out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saix stormed down the hall, not believing what he'd just seen. His own sister, his flesh and blood sibling had touched lips with the one he'd been in love with ever since he joined the Organization. She'd seen and done everything he'd dreamed of doing, of seeing, and this caused a feeling to well up inside him that he hadn't felt in so long.

The feeling surprised him. It was hot, bubbling and festering in his stomach until he felt so angry...so angry at his sister, angry at Xemnas, angry at himself for still feeling this way.

It took a few minutes for him to place a name to the feeling.

_Jealousy._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A/N: Yays. Finally done. Will Saix confront Nixalaya?? I dunno, geez I haven't got that far._

_Please Read and Review, and I'll be happy!!_

_See ya next chapter!_


	5. Discontinuance Notice

Haha, this story sucks. Oh look at my retarded blatant mary sue whyyyyyyyyy whhhhyyyyyyyy

8 DDDD

Discontinued. :B

Unless you want to see it continued as a parody. THEN I might. But until then

YOU GOT CANCELLED BI-ARTCH HAHAHAHAHAHA :D


End file.
